A Little Walk
by XxswnoodlexX
Summary: After their sudden encounter, Sesshomaru immediately starts to develop feelings for Rin. As they continue to meet their feelings begin to grow for each other. Sesshomaru x Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, and I do not make any profit from this story.**

**First fanfic. I apologize before hand for spelling and or grammar mistakes, and the low quality of the story.(T-T)**

**I will try to improve as I gain more experience. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin felt tired as it was from her job. The constant nagging from the people she worked with and the stressful early mornings at the office, she didn't know how much she could take in one day.

In addition to her work, kohaku and kagome, her good friends wouldn't take no for an answer whenever they asked her to hang out. Sometimes even going to the extreme of literally dragging her out of her home!

Rin sighed again as she walked up to her door, apartment keys in hand.

Rin loved her small apartment. While it wasn't fancy it gave her the neccecities and it was a good distance from her office. It was also very peaceful, while she lived near the city it was rarely noisy and full of wonderful honest people. Her home was what she wanted most. warm, comfortable, and a place to call her own.

Opening the door and walking inside rin heard a familiar ' mew ' smiling she replied, " I'm home mako."

Putting her stuff on the table, rin knelt down and rubbed her cats head. ' hmm ' rin thought, while simltaneously looking at her watch, ' 5:00, if I leave soon I can get back a bit early and make dinner.'

Mako rolled onto her stomach as her owner went to her room getting ready to change.

Another advantage of where rin lived was that it was a short distance to the boardwalk that stretched along the small boat harbor. And shortly after she first moved in she found that the best way to calm down after a stressful day at work, was to take a long jog down the 3 mile path.

The boardwalk was beautiful to rin.

Often filled with smiling children and their parents, and lined with vibrant trees, flowers, and plants that filled the air with their sweet aroma. she couldn't help but stare in awe

during her time there.

In addition, there where many small shops and restaurants along the way that sold a variety of things, such as souvenirs for tourists, bouquets, glassworks, toys, shells, fresh produce, and many other things rin loved.

Rin loved the boardwalk, Ever since she was child and her mother used to take her after school. The things there never ceased to fascinate her. Rin smiled happily as she thought about the memories she had of her special place.

Of the times when her mother would scold her for running off on her own, or when her mother and father would lay with her in a soft green patch of grass And sing to her, even the times when her father would clumsily drop their ice cream only to be forced to buy new ones to make it up.

Rin held a soft and sad smile on her face as she remembered yet again how she can never recreate those memories with her parents, no matter how much she wanted to, and no matter how much her heart ached.

No matter how much...You can't bring back the dead.

Rin felt her chest grow heavy as she recalled the accident. As she recalled their car flipping over and stumbling off the quiet road. Her parents were killed on impact, but she only sustained minor injuries that would heal over time. But she would never forget how hard she cried that night as she heard the ambulance sirens getting closer. Or how distraught she was when she realized her parents would never come back.

It wasn't something any child could deal with, and for the first month she could barely stop her tears or get any rest that wasnt overflowing with nightmares. Her aunt who she lived with then felt heartbroken at the sight of normally grinning rin looking as if she were close to death herself.

But time passed and she was able to accept it, her tears somewhat dried and she prayed to her parents every day wishing them happiness and peace.

While growing up she always did her best in school, getting top grades and making sure to study the best she could. She didn't want to cause people trouble, especially her aunt who was kind enough to take her in and raise her.

Which is why she always tried her hardest to do as she was told and stay far away from trouble, she also made sure to treat people with the kindness and care they deserved. However, she spoke out about the things she knew was wrong.

When she moved to the next city for college she felt incredibly homesick, she had missed the place she grew up in with her parents and friends.

And the miles she was away felt like light years to her.

So when she was offered a decent job in her hometown she didn't hesitate a second before accepting.

Rin refilled mako's food bowl quickly and grabbed her cell phone off the table, making sure she had her keys and wallet just in case, she patted mako on the head before making her way out the door and swiftly locking it.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled, his fangs bared with rage.

His knuckles were turning white from squeezing his hands into fists. Sesshomaru had enough today not only were his employees complete fools who were utterly incompetent and lazy, but his halfbreed brother inuyasha showed up late again for the company meeting and forgot to properly prepare the presentation that was to be sent to the board today!

And on top of that, when he calls Jaken to be picked up from the company, the car is dead! and across town!

And just minutes ago, as he was walking along the street he was jumped by mere humans who thought they could get lucky and take his money. But did nothing more than ruin his suit and fuel his growing rage.

Sesshomaru calmed a bit walking away from the mess he created of the men's bodies, while not dead they were beaten pretty bad and would probably think next time they tried something like that.

Seshomaru continued walking down the sidewalk against the railing that looked out across the tiny boat harbor. His breathing returned to normal and the color in his eyes returned to their normal amber instead of the blood red they were moments ago.

He paused his walking and leaned against the railing, running through his thoughts he quickly made a mental check list of what he needed to do.

' Hit jaken when he gets here, hit inuyasha for being such a screw up, hit father for making me work with that halfbreed...'

he sighed loudly and looked up at the sky.

The sun was beginning to drip down the sky leaving gold light to stream across the cement and greenery in the area. People hustled and bustled all about him busy with their own thoughts and lives, Sesshomaru couldn't of cared less.

While it wasn't quite winter yet the air seemed to have a light chill that made the air crisp and cool. While the demon never preferred crowded areas or public places at all ( he's a hermit ) he had to admit the atmosphere of this place always made him feel a bit at ease.

A light breeze blew across his face moving a few silver strands of hair from their resting place.

Looking out across the boat harbor, he stared blankly at how the light reflected off the water. And how the boats swayed slowly near the dock.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. Just as he was about to push off the railing and start walking to the street a startled gasp drew his attention.

' ugh, what is it now! ' he thought, furrowing his brow.

Rin took a small gasp as she stared at the man before her. Obviously he was a demon she could tell by his facial markings, his delicately pointed ears, and his dangerously sharp but short claws.

She could also tell he was high class due to his prominent appearance, Besides the cuts and rips that suggested that he was just in a fight. His Wealthy looking suit, expensive watch, and business only looking appearance gave it all away.

But rin could care less about any of those things the reason she stopped her jog, was because when she looked up, she immediately saw blood running out of the very few cuts he had. While nearly all of them seemed to be small, There were some she could see that needed treatment.

" a-are you alright " rin asked worriedly to the man infront of her hoping she could be of some help.

Sesshomaru turned his head making eye contact with the young girl, he paused instantly, upon hearing her he was about ready to tell her to mind her own business and get lost.

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her for a moment finding his words get caught in his throat.

She was breath taking.

The sun was positioned almost directly behind her, making the light reflect around her head and making her deep brown hair, Which looked as if it reached past her mid back show few strands of natural highlights. Her widened eyes which were also a beautiful brown reflected her True and pure concern.

Her skin looked soft and creamy to the touch and in the sunlight appeared as a light tan color. Like a small child's.

Sesshomaru felt as if there was a goddess before him, as the golden light surrounded her small frame and showed a small halo like ring around the crown of her head. His heart nearly jumped out of place upon seeing her. His body now fully turned towards her.

He fell quickly back to reality, and shook his head to clear his mind.

" what do you want." he snarled not really in the mood to be messed with.

Rin flinched for a second out of shock, how long had she been staring at him she must've looked like a fool!

When the man had turned to look at her rin felt her heart stop.

She couldn't believe it he was drop dead gorgeous.

His sparkling silver hair was long but neatly tied back in a pony tail. He was also pretty tall as he turned toward her she could tell she probably only came up to about his shoulders.

His body was well built and looked perfectly defined even under his clothes. But the one thing that pulled rin in most of all about this man was his eyes. His eyes were amazing. The light amber Gold looked as if they were reflecting the stars, and rin felt as if she could tell his emotions just from taking a Peak. Could he possibly be a model, had rin misread his buissness appearance. She was at a loss for words.

Straightening up rin remembered why she was confronting a total stranger. Her thoughts lining up when a drop of blood dripped from his arm and onto the cement just under their feet.

He was hurt.

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her partially distracted by her beauty, the other part wary of her presence if she tried anything suspicious. But she was just a weak human girl if she did try anything he could easily get rid of her.

The young woman gulped, " you-you're bleeding are you alright?" taking a hesitant step forward out of concern.

' foolish human, ' couldn't she tell he was a demon, these ridiculous cuts would heal in no time. However, he was taken aback by the concern in her voice, and the worry strengthening in her eyes.

" I'm fine, " he growled " these cuts are nothing a mere human like yourself should be concerned with. Why don't you mind your own buisssness."

With that he turned away and started walking. To be honest he felt a twing of guilt bud in his chest, he could tell she was genuinely worried, but he was in no mood to deal with anyone! Especially some human. And he doubted she would be stupid enough to approach him after that.

So when he felt a small hand grab his arm and practically force him over to a small bench to sit down he growled again and immediately decided she was either a total dunce or had a death wish.

" They are my concern! You're injured and your cuts need treatment, I may be just a mere human but I have common decency! I won't let someone just walk away when I can help them and even if you are a demon you should still take care of yourself or your wounds won't heal properly!"

Rin was shocked at her outburst, maybe the stress at work was starting to get to her. Immediately after she stopped talking she felt bad. she shouldn't have yelled at a complete stranger, she felt she should apologize for her behavior.

The demon himself was also shocked at her sudden words. Never had anyone scolded him like a mere child, if they had they would immediately go missing.

But he felt slightly amused. Her flushed face was an adorable sight to him, and when she told him off he couldn't help but smirk at her frustration.

Besides jaken wouldn't be coming for at least a good 20 minutes, he had nothing else to do. And he was interested in what the human would do next.

"Very well then." sesshomaru said with a devious smirk. Crossing his arms across his chest.

Rin tilted her head in confusion, "huh?"

" I will allow you to treat my cuts, since you are so passionate about helping me, I have nothing else to do anyway." he teased in an all to regal manner, knowing it would most likely push her frustration further.

She glared at the man in front of her, ' this bastard.'

She could tell he was trying to tease her but she couldn't help but feel pissed off at his stuck up behavior.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised at all to see her turn and run off.

He figured she wouldn't be back after the way he just acted. Closing his eyes he sighed. Her absence almost made him regret his attitude.

He couldn't shake the disappointed feeling he felt when she left without a word. But what exactly was he expecting?

After a couple of minutes, Just as he was about to get up and leave he felt it.

A soft feather like touch on his arm. His eyes widened when he saw the young woman from earlier before him.

The closeness of her made his chest warm immediately.

What was going on with him. He couldn't understand and that irritated him. Readying another growl to tell her to back off, she grabbed his arm a bit harder.

Rin pulled out her bandages and disinfectant from the shopping bag she returned with, 'they really do sell anything here!' she thought, how convenient.

Pulling out the bandages and placing them next to her, she quickly opened the disinfectant and shot a gentle glance at the demon directly in front of her.

" this might sting even for you, but try to hold still!" she told him sternly, before lightly spreading some of the gel on his forearm.

Of course she was still a bit mad at him for his attitude, but she wasn't just going to walk away from a bleeding man. She had standards after all.

Sesshomaru winced at the sudden sting of the medicine, ' damn human medicine! '

Still he was quite surprised when she showed up before him. Her touch while soft and gentle was precise and determined. He was somewhat pleased.

Then the wind picked up slowly causing her scent to blow directly towards him. One deep inhale and he caught it.

Her scent.

It was far sweeter than anything he had come across before. It smelt of lilac and lilies? Whatever it was it was he could tell it was her natural scent and sesshomaru felt himself immediately relax, as the owner finished applying the gel and began wrapping his arm in the bandage.

He looked her over again. She was completely unaware of what she was doing to him on the inside! Inhaling her scent again he felt his body becoming numb and his inner beast purred in approval.

He felt he had to get as far away from the girl as possible, but then again a growing part of himself including his inner beast wanted to just stay there and relax with her.

As his mind waged war on itself, his face remained stoic and passive.

While this was going on, Rin quickly finished wrapping his now treated arm and neatly tied off the ends of the bandages. She swiftly looked over her work and nodded in approval before standing and giving the man a bright smile.

" there all done, that wasn't so hard to deal with now was it." she exclaimed in victory.

He snorted, 'Tch. You have no idea.' he thought before examining her work. While not professional he had to hand it to her his cut felt as if it would heal better than ever before. Giving a slight grin he looked up at her beautiful smile.

"It seems well treated...thank you." he said before turning away.

Rin paused for a moment. Why did she get the feeling those words didn't quite match his character. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Calming down quickly she looked at him again, "Thank you too, for letting me help you." her cheeks blushed a light pink in embarrassment.

Taking a quick glance at her wrist watch she decided she better start walking home soon.

' well I guess he should be fine, hopefully he doesn't get into a fight or something again.' Sighing she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed she couldn't stay with him any longer.

" well that should take care of your cut. Please be careful from now on." rin said smiling as she turned to walk home.

Sesshomaru's inner beast growled at her growing distance and snarled when sesshomaru did nothing to stop her.

He was still puzzled, as she got up and walked away. His chest felt strange, and his inner beast was growling at him. Because of a mere humans touch.

Sitting by himself now he watched her until she couldn't be seen anymore. When the sun slowly made its way down past the horizon, and the city lights along with the street lamps began to flicker on one by one, the powerful demon just continued to stay where he was. He still couldn't quite figure out what had happened earlier, and what was even stranger was that he wanted to see the human girl again.

' hn, I never caught her name.' he thought, slightly regretting that he did not ask the beauty for it.

However he did have a feeling he would meet her again soon, her presence was not something he could easily shake from his mind.

Finding the resolve, he lazily stood up and began walking to where jaken was to pick him up.

* * *

" We're sorry boss!" the men said in unison, as they bowed lowly to the floor.

" He was much stronger than expected." piped one of the men.

Their leader sighed, " of course he was you idiots! I told you guys not to underestimate sesshomaru! Our employer is paying big bucks to get rid of him since he's the CEO of the rival company!"

" We're very sorry." they shouted again.

" No matter it looks like there's a way we can get to him. He looked pretty soft around that girl." he gave a wicked grin at the thought of getting his big pay day for easily taking out the infamous demon.

" This is going to be a walk in the park boys."

* * *

**Well how was the first chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. ;) **

**Sorry if things went kinda quick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, and I do not make any profit from this story.**

**First fanfic. I apologize before hand for spelling and or grammar mistakes, and the low quality of the story.(T-T)**

**Chapter 2 yay! **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke in his bed the next morning. He groaned softly, and tuned over laying on his stomach. His head was resting comfortably on the pillows in his king sized bed. And his silver hair was messy and splayed out over the covers.

His eyes slowly blinked open, to greet the early grey morning.

And yet again, he found his mind wandering back to the young woman from yesterday.

Sighing, he sat up groggily and stood up walking towards the bathroom of his large apartment.

He shook his head as he splashed cold water on his face, intent on forgetting about the thoughts in his mind.

He was the prominent son of the great inutaisho

And powerful demon CEO of the taisho companies, which were the most renowned in the world. He had better more important things to think of, like how to further expand his company, or how he could raise profits even higher.

To him even thinking of anything other than power was considered ridiculous and a waste of time.

* * *

Rin sneezed softly in her office. Kagome looked at her slightly worried, " Rin, are you ok, it's not like you to catch a cold."

" haha I'm fine " she assured, trying to focus on the shrinking stack of paperwork in front of her.

"So anyway, inuyasha tried to make it up to me for that fight we had the other day. But he only made it worse, it was still cute of him though." giggled kagome, at the memory.

Rin smiled warmly at her friend. She was happy kagome seemed so elated. Inuyasha and kagome have been going out for about a year, and rin was very supportive of her friend. She thought inuyasha was a very kind person, despite his aggressive and dense traits.

Signing a few papers, she thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship. However, she quickly dismissed the idea. Rin took pride in her work life and rarely even had time for herself. Even while growing up she had absolutely no interest in boys, always putting her school work and objectives first. Besides she didn't want to be the type of person to go running after someone only to get her heart broken. No, rin was content right now where she was and that was something she could easily live with.

* * *

As the day past, sesshomaru felt the pressure build in the office. He felt the stress start to grow and claw it's way into his head.

Sitting back in his chair, he groaned rather loudly. Closing his eyes for a moment.

" ah son. I see the stress is getting to you" said inutaisho, walking into his eldest sons office.

The younger demon shot his father an unamused glare.

" if you didn't leave me with such an irresponsible child, it wouldn't be as bad!" complained sesshomaru, blaming his half brother.

While the two brothers still didn't get along, over the years they seemed to get used to each other. Unfortunately they still brutally fought, but when it came down to it they were able to tolerate the others presence.

Inutaisho saw this change between his sons, and was very proud. He knew his sons could eventually come to see eye to eye, they just needed a little push. Which is part of the reason he put his youngest under employment of the company. Of course he left his buisssness to sesshomaru though. He was always perfect for running the company, he knew the buisssness world like a second nature. He would no doubt help expand and strengthen the company.

" you know he has been of some help. " tried inutashisho, hoping to assure sesshomaru.

He simply got a scoff in reply.

'well so much for trying.' thought inutaisho.

* * *

With the cool water running over her hands, rin felt her mind relax.

She wondered for a moment if she would be able to avoid staying late again tonight. She truly loved her job, but sometimes it was a bit much. Her boss and co workers however, always respected her work and tried the best they could to return the favor.

Walking out of the bathroom, she soon met up with kagome and kohaku at the cafeteria.

"Rin!" they called, " we got your lunch for you, come eat already."

Walking over to their table she sat down and grabbed her lunch.

" thanks guys!" she said, smiling in gratitude, before quickly diving into her meal.

As her friends continued talking she ate her meal, only half listening to what they were saying.

" hey guys!" said a familiar voice. Rin looked up to see shippo sit down with them at their table. Placing down his tray, he greeted them with a grin.

" oh shippo, it's rare to see you here. What brings you out of the depths of your office?" rin teased to her young fox demon friend.

" haha rin very funny. Your practically glued to your desk, I could ask you the same."

The small group of friends laughed at their joking. Before engaging in typical conversations and enjoying the peace of their lunch together.

Rin resumed eating, a light smile on her face. She was happy she could spend moments like these with her friends. These moments were what she treasured most in the world. Which is why she felt bad She didn't accept kagome's invatation to hang out more often.

Maybe she would agree once work settled down a bit.

* * *

The heat from the day seemed to pass. As the time grew later, a slight chill began to develop in the air. Much like it did the previous day.

While the sun was a good hour before reaching the horizon, the light seemed to escape quickly from the city. Left in its place was a twilight sky, which seemed to glow like an old latern. placing mixes of a soft purple and pinkish grey, that went well with the tall city buildings underneath it.

Far above the city roof tops, a few twinkling stars could be spotted burning brightly millions of light years away. Only to be shunned by awkwardly drifting clouds that just happened to be passing by.

Rin gazed. her mind stuck on the scene around her, memorizing every second of it as if she were a dying artist focusing on her last masterpiece to leave the world.

She didn't stop or slow down from her jog. Instead keeping her pace, she tilted her head up admiring everything.

She let out a slow warm breath and watched silently as a small cloud floated up then disappeared.

When the air grew hot in her chest she slowed down and cast her gaze downwards towards the earth.

Taking deep breaths of chilled oxygen, she subtly calmed her heartbeat and returned her breathing back to normal.

Eyes glazed over with thought she walked a bit aimlessly forward.

Closing her eyes she let out another deep breath, thinking intently of her buisssness schedule for the next week.

Suddenly, almost as quick as a flash of lightning, she felt a large hand wrap around her mouth smothering her surprised scream in her throat. When she thought to move her arms they too were being held down.

Rin struggled in panic to no avail. She felt herself be dragged off her feet to a small alley between two empty shops.

Being pushed down to the ground roughly, she shot a glance at the culprits.

It was too dark to see who was doing this to her, their faces wrapped by the shadows of their pulled up hoods.

Still unable to move her body, she began to grow scared.

With no way to scream for help, she felt herself begin to shake.

Then she heard a rather commanding voice." if you dont want to get seriously injured I suggest you try not to struggle too much."

" just be a good girl and do as we want." she heard another voice say close to her face.

'AS IF!' she thought, refusing to submit to these punks.

However, despite her thoughts she relaxed herself and laid perfectly still.

She could tell there were only two by the sound of their breathing and shadows. If there were anymore she could tell they wouldn't show up soon.

" good girl." and as she expected the restriction she felt holding down her arms loosened slightly. Just enough for her to pull one arm loose. Putting all her strength into her free arm she pulled back and released the energy straight into his face. Effectively punching him, and causing him to reel back in pain.

Blood dripped out of his nose as he fell onto his side in pain.

The man cursed at rin.(ill let you use your imagination)

she got to her feet in an attempt to escape, only to be knocked back onto the floor by the other man.

'Damn', she thought to herself. Wincing in slight pain, she watched with wide eyes as the man on top of her raised his hand ready to strike.

As his hand came down to greet her face, she closed her eyes turning a bit hoping to lessen the pain she knew was coming her way.

...

Waiting a second in fear she stiffened in shock as the weight of the man was instead lifted off her. Rin gasped her eyes opening slowly after she heard yelps of pain and sounds of punches.

Before her rin could see the two hooded figures fall and collapse beaten to the ground in front of her. Leering above them, fists raised, and chest puffing, stood the dog demon she had met the other day.

She was at a loss for words, again she merely gazed at the man, her mouth agape.

Sesshomaru's eyes seethed with rage directed at the humans he had just fought. Although it wasn't much of a fight when all it took was a fist to the face for him to knock them out of reality.

He turned to the young woman he had just saved, the red fading from his vision.

He was excited when he had seen her earlier. not quite expecting to meet her again, he had ventured to the boardwalk out of whim. When he saw her, his heart gave a now familiar feeling. She was jogging with her eyes trailed along the evening sky, she didn't really seem to be paying attention. She let out a breath, which had turned into a small mist above her. When she slowed down her pace he continued to watch her, debating whether or not to go up to her.

When two men had dragged her away from sight he immediately rushed after her his heart stilled as if in a metal trap.

As soon as he rounded the corner he heard a yelp of pain, and feared the worst.

Appearing in the narrow alley himself, his inner beast snarled and his eyes turned a deep crimson. He saw the young woman forced to the ground, the man on top of her about to strike her small frame. He had immediately lunged forward, unaware of his movements due to the angered fog that filled his mind at the sight of her pained face. It had all moved so fast as if in fast forward. And now he was looking at her, as she was him. Both unusure of what to do.

He stepped forward slightly closer to her, his hand outstretched to help her off the ground. His heart hammered in his chest.

Rin looked unknowingly at the silver haired demon, taking in his amber eyes.

After a moment she had noticed the closeness of his body. She had suddenly felt nervous and uncertain of what to do. She hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

Never breaking eye contact she dusted herself off and bowed slightly towards him expressing her gratitude.

"th-thank you." she murmured. Feeling embarrassment and other feelings rise up in her.

Sesshomaru nodded in response.

Watching her turn away, he was left with an empty hand as she hurriedly rushed off out of the alley and in the direction she had come from. He hadn't had a chance to stop her before she ran off, and he strongly protested himself from following after her.

Sighing he dropped his shoulders disappointedly.

Before he began walking off as well he kicked one of the men in disgust for the human race. A small object caught his eye as he did. Turning his head, he saw it was a small wallet that was much to fat to belong to one of these punks.

Slowly picking it up he opened it to see the i.d. , upon seeing the brown haired girl's photo he smirked in amusement.

' Rin takemura, huh.' he closed the wallet and put it in his pocket before walking off as well.

Sesshomaru couldn't shake the smile off his face as he headed towards his car, fully expecting to see the young woman again tomorrow as well.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**Phew how was that? Kind of rushed to the end there! **

**;) happy I finished this chapter so soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or its characters, and I make no profit from this story.**

**Enjoy;) **

* * *

The city streets were packed. Filled to the brink with all kinds of different people. Cars and taxis honked loudly in the streets, trying futily to move forward and get to their destinations. Shouts and frustrated yells echoed from the still cars, irritated beyond belief at today's traffic. Smog rolled up lazily from the tailpipes of the vehicles, growing into a massive cloud that seemed to push down negatively on the pedestrians crossing the street.

Rin mentally groaned as she rushed across the street. Her stomach tightening in anxiety.

Cursing herself for her incredible bad luck this morning, she quickened her pace and rushed in the direction of her office building. Hoping not to be any later, than she knew she already was.

Waking up, rin thought nothing about what was Going to happen to her. Getting ready for work like usual, and eating breakfast in silence, she went about her usual routine in a passive attitude.

It was only when she was about to head out the door that she realized what she was missing.

In a rush she rummaged through her bag searching with no result. ' where is it!' she thought.

Her wallet was missing.

She could of sworn she had it the other day. She hurried through her apartment checking everywhere it could have been hidden.

If she didn't find her wallet she didn't know what she would do. The small leather case held some of her important cards and information.

Sighing, and giving up, she rushed out the door. She couldn't take the bus because her pass was in her wallet and so was her money! So she couldn't use a cab either. Fortunately her destination was only a mile from her house. Glad she never wore heels she lightly ran in the right direction.

' I can make it, I can make it!' she thought desperately to herself.

...

Finally escaping the crowd, rin stood infront of her building. Her mouth open and eyes tearing as she remembered she couldn't get in without her employee pass and even then she would need her I.d. to show security. A dark aura seemed to float around her as she hung her head in despair. Sinking down to her knees, she held her head in her hands hoping for a miracle.

" rin?" kohaku said softly, wondering why she was on her knees infront of the glass doors.

The woman in question looked up. Relief flooding over her face when she saw kohaku.

" thank goodness!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the boy.

"is everything ok? You look like you didn't have a very good morning."

" you have no idea " rin said following kohaku inside.

Kohaku worked in the same department as rin, so she would be able to get in with him by her side.

By the time she finished explaining what had happened, they were already at their floor and walking to their offices.

" wow sounds rough, do you have any idea where it could be?"

" I have a pretty good idea." she assured, knowing it could very well be at the place she visited the other day. Wincing at the memory, she knew she would have to return there after work if she ever wanted to see her wallet again. Hopefully no one had come across it and taken it with them. She frowned at the thought of some stranger getting lucky off her possessions.

" is that so. Well I hope you find it soon. I wish I could give you a ride home ,but I have to work late tonight, sorry."

" don't worry about it, I'll be fine" she insisted, grateful for kohaku helping her out when he did.

' I hope I can find it after work '

* * *

A dull voice spoke clearly through the meeting room. Talking of the Taisho companies rise in sales and grand buisssness scheme for the fall.

The demon Ceo stared blankly at the short speaker, already knowing the contents of his talk all to well from earlier anylyzation of company documents. The only thing on his mind right now was walking around somewhere outside the windows of the room, without her wallet.

Honestly he didn't know what had tempted him into taking her wallet with him.

' I just wish to return it to her, to make us even' he thought over and over not aware in the least of his deeper feelings. Convincing himself he had no interst in the human woman , he wondered what her reaction would be like when he returned her wallet to her.

He had no clue what type of person she was, her actions surprised him when they first met. And she escaped with out him being able to talk to her the other day.

He felt intrigued almost, her elusive behavior made him want to find out more.

He spared a glance at the clock on the wall. It felt like the minutes that passed by we're hours. The clock had barely seemed to move since the last time he looked at it. He seriously wondered whether the clock was broken or telling the wrong time. He sat back in his chair, a small squeak emitting through the room. He had made up his mind to go to the same place at the same time after work. Expecting to see the young woman there as well.

Surely she would be back, she would be frantic to find her wallet. While plain on the inside it held many significant looking cards, and even a good amount of money. He had no doubt she would return looking for it.

He smirked inwardly hoping time would move faster.

* * *

As the day dragged forward, both Rin and Sesshomaru continued their work. Sesshomaru slightly excited to see the girl that plagued his thoughts again, and rin just wishing to have her wallet back.

The demon got off work first, a benefit of being the CEO of the company. He made sure he had the small brown wallet before getting into his expensive car and roaring off to the Boardwalk.

* * *

As warm air rippled across the waters surface, a few boats made their way through the harbor. The docked ships merely swayed continuously near the wooden platform they were tied to.

Golden light streamed through the trees as a couple leaves floated softly down from the branches. Their autumn color crisp and fresh. Everything was the same as always and peacefully undisturbed.

The dark annoyed aura sitting on a bench in the middle of it didn't quite seem to fit.

Sesshomaru sat in silence as a few human children ran excitedly past him. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed, an eyebrow arched in impatience.

How long had he been there!

It seemed as if a lifetime had passed, and every second he growed increasingly irritated.

His inner demon paced back and forth, finding no satisfaction it felt jittery and refused to settle down, only adding to sesshomaru's mood.

He groaned, before a now familiar scent found its way to his nose.

Turning he came face to face with the sight of Rin. Instead of the usual sweatshirt and pants she wore when she appeared here, she was dressed in much nicer clothes that appeared to be her professional work attire. She was a sight to behold yet again, looking dignified and intelligent.

He couldn't help but think her name suited her very well any other wouldn't sound quite right.

Sesshomaru merely watched her yet again as she walked past him, mind lost in thought. No question she was sesrching for something. A worried look planted on her face.

The possessor of her lost item wondered whether or not he should actually give it back. Fearing if he did there would be no excuse to see the angel again and she would be lost to him forever.

His lips frowned at the thought. Chasing his feelings away, he swallowed thickly and approached rin.

He paused a few feet away, her back turned toward him. Pulling out her wallet from his back pocket, he waited a moment before clearing his throat.

* * *

**Haha I was going to make this chapter longer but decided to use it to start chapter for.**

**Thanks for reading, I'll update next week. ;)**

**Thanx again for all very nice reviews I appreciate it very much! (^) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or it's characters, and I don't make a profit from this story.**

**Enjoy!;)**

* * *

Rin turned around to face the sound that had caught her attention. She didn't quite expect to see the silver haired demon she met a few days ago, but she didn't feel surprised at all. In fact, seeing his face felt like a natural occurrence by now.

Her heart gave a small jump in her chest as he moved closer. His face was passive, but she could see slight nervousness in his eyes. Turning fully his way she couldn't help but pause at his attractiveness. A light blush spread her her face as she became aware of her thoughts.

" H-hello." she said shyly to him nodding in his direction.

" good evening," he responded.

Noticing her blush he could help but let out a smile at how cute she was. They looked at each other for a while before the silence grew heavy. Reaching for her wallet in his back pocket he heard her speak again.

"uh I...wanted to thank you properly for the other day," when she met his eyes again she paused then continued. " I'm very thankful that you helped me when you did," she looked up and smiled sweetly, her small hands fidgeting at her sides revealing her nervousness.

" My name is Rin by the way."

" I know." he exclaimed.

Now she looked at him, confusion evident in her stare. Ready to question him, her eyes opened wide as she saw him pull up her wallet and hold it in between his fingers. A small gasp escaped Rin's lips.

" My wallet!"

Handing it to her he watched as her face filled with a relieved smile. Their hands touched for a split moment as she pulled her wallet into her hands.

" I found it the other day after you left."

" thank you, I felt like I was dying without it today."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity, his assumptions proved correct as Rin looked through her found item quickly making sure everything was there as she left it. Happy now that her bus pass and cards were back in her possession, as well as none of her money was missing or out of place. She was elated, her mind searched for a way she could thank the man in front of her. She didn't even know his name!

" Thank you! what is your name by the way?" she asked innocently, hoping it would be a place to start.

"Sesshomaru Taisho." he stiffened for a second, hoping he would have left out his last name.

"How will I ever be able to repay you" Rin said without hesitation, his name ringing no bells.

He paused a moment before answering, " ..there is no need, I am satisfied to know you have your belongings."

" b-but.." she stuttered wanting to return the favor for his kindness.

" really, you don't need to."

Rin pouted, refusing to give up. She watched as he turned away a little, thinking he would leave she looked over to one of her favorite restaurants. An idea sprouted in her head. Walking up to him she tugged softly at his shirt sleeve.

" Hey, why don't you let me buy you dinner, I haven't eaten that much today and I wouldn't like eating alone!" she pointed in the direction of a restaurant. As he opened his mouth to protest he thought briefly of her suggestion. Having a meal with the young woman infront of him seemed like the last thing he wanted to protest to. And he did agree with her she looked like she was starving. He nodded his head agreeing to her suggestion.

" very well then. Dinner would be nice." he gave a small smile as he watched rin grin in satisfaction. Her arm comfortably entangling around his before leading him off to the restaurant.

* * *

Inutaisho looked around the top floor of the company building. Baffled as to why his eldest had taken off. It wasn't as though he minded sesshomaru leaving a bit early now and then, for gods sake all he ever did was work, he practically slept at the office on occasion. He was merely puzzled as to why his son chose to take off instead of continue working, especially with the new project coming up. It simply wasn't like him.

Not like him at all.

* * *

" Do you come here often?" sesshomaru asked rin as they walked toward the outdoor patio. She immediately seated herself softly at a table in the corner away from the few throngs of people that adorned the area.

" Hm, oh yes. I come here when I can, their food is amazing!" she handed him a menu as he joined her at the table. her eyes lit up as she grew hungry, scanning over the list of food.

Sesshomaru smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen, no doubt the food would be beyond edible. The spices and grilled produce engaged his nose, filling his mouth drool, and causing his stomach to growl slightly. He opened his menu and read the list of savoring dishes. His eyes somehow traveled to rin, watching her read the list over with concentration in her brow and a smile on her face.

Their waitor approached and filled their water glasses, a slight tinkling as he went about his job.

After a few minutes the waitor returned, and after taking their orders left again to the kitchen.

" soo what is it that you do?" Rin asked her hands folding on the table.

" I .." he thought, not wanting to tell her about his high status, fearing her opinion of him may change. " work in a company." making his answer as vague as possible.

" oh, that's nice I do as well. However, after long days I wish I didn't."

The demon was stunned. How could she still possibly not know who he was! He was one of the most important economic figures in Japan, no, the world! He could tell she wasn't deceiving him her honesty and sincerity overflowing in her scent and gaze. Sooo different from his previous encounters with the female race.

While having a high respect for most women he ultimately despised every one that he had the displeasure to cross paths with. When they knew who he was and what he possessed they swooned all over him. Batting their eyelashes and sticking about their chests. Sesshomaru had been appaled by their behaivior, and their lust for money.

However, he could tell Rin was different. One of the few examples in the world that could prove him wrong. Only after the short time he had known her he could tell she was a modest person. Never trying in the slightest to make her physical attributes more than noticeable.

He liked that about her.

Another point to add to the growing list of things he liked about her.

They Talked more as they waited for their food. Conversations lite but interesting. Sesshomaru not quite sure how to steer the conversation, was guided subtly by rin. He cursed at his lack of male to female experience, since he had never found the need to converse in chatter with a member of the opposite gender.

He thoroughly enjoyed his talk with rin though, she never asked him anything personal or annoying questions or even explained much about herself. Her gentle voice chirping about understandable things made him relax and pay attention. Her choice of conversational topics were interesting and highly intelligent.

When their food arrived he took his time looking at the meal. It made his mouth water and his stomach turn in want.

He looked back up to Rin, she had already started eating hastily. Sesshomaru took a bite himself, a content feeling washing over him.

After finishing their meal they BOTH paid the bill after a bit of arguing. And decided to take a walk down the boardwalk.

A few hours passed as they enjoyed each others company. Rin stared in her usual awe at the lights glowing down the path of the boardwalk. Christmas lights were strung in the naked trees and bushes that lined a small block path.

Few couples sat together on benches sharing their body heat and words of love with one another.

Sesshomaru couldn't care about the couples who he usually found annoying beyond belief. He was to distracted by rin so close to his side. His amber eyes watched hers as they lit up and sparkled at the lights.

He wished he could hold her close, wrap his arms around her so the cold couldn't get to her and stare into her doe eyes for a while, then he could lean closer to her lips and...

" Hey, Sesshomaru.. "

His eyes blinked remembering what was really going on. And wondering where those thoughts had once again come from.

" what is it?" he looked down at her. ' when did she get so close?' he thought her face half a foot away from his own.

" you looked like you were spacing out there." rin stated.

He merely looked forward again.

" anyway I should start heading home soon." sesshomaru stiffened for a split second. In truth he didn't want the human to leave his side. The uncertainty of whether or not she would come back made his demon whine.

" hn" he nodded his head his usual passive face revealing nothing of his need.

Rin turned slightly to leave, a smile on her face " Im really glad I got to meet you again, thanks again for returning my wallet."

As she walked off the taiyoukai fell a pinching feeling in his chest, he was about to call out to her when she turned back around a few paces away.

" I'll be here tomorrow too. We should meet up again." Rin smiled at him again before quickly hurrying off in the opposite direction.

He couldn't explain the feeling that flooded through him. It made him smile that she was content enough with him to want to see him again.

He watched as she fell out of view. Anticipation rising within his heart.

* * *

Everyday after that Sesshomaru and Rin continued to meet. They would both go to work like usual then in the late afternoons they would meet up in their usual spot overlooking the harbor.

Sometimes they would stop in a restaurant and grab a meal to eat, or they would simply walk along the small shops peering in at the many new and amusing items that lined the shelfs. They would even just sit and watch the sky or talk to one another about their stressful days at work.

As they talked they both learned new things about each other. Rin told him about her parents, as Sesshomaru told her about his own family problems. In the cold or heat they would talk about all sorts of things, such as what bothered them the most or what they loved to do. Over the short month they met each other, neither one was late for their meetings.

On some days, as they sat on a quiet bench. Rin would even doze off for a while unconsciosly resting her head on Sesshomaru's broad shoulder. the demon never once minded, liking the fact she felt relaxed enough with him to lower her guard. He would watch her tired eyes soften in their slumber, only to awake hazy with sleep momments later.

Inutaisho, kagome, and their friends noticed the change. They wondered why both of these people looked so refreshed when coming to the offices in the mornings.( separate buildings they don't work for the same company.) while they had no idea what was going on with them or that they even knew each other, everyone could tell the difference. Rin wasn't as stressed out as usual and seemed to enjoy her work more, she even looked more energetic when coming in during the mornings.

While Sesshomaru... Wasn't as brutal in the office. He seemed to be less angry with most people. And didn't yell at some one for small slip ups. The air around him almost seemed pleasant.

It scared the hell out of mostly the entire building.

Inuyasha wondered when the apocalypse was about to begin or when the earth was going to stop spinning.

Watching inuyasha pull his hair out of fear, only served to make sesshomaru's mood better though.

Inutaisho, who also noticed this in his eldest was intrigued. He hadn't seen him this happy since he was a small child. He felt something was going on but he didn't want to push or ruin the atmosphere.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes trailed along the wide glass windows of his office. His face focused on what he saw outside, a slight golden gleam reflected back to him because of his eyes.

They sky lit up once again. The rustling of lightning ravaged across the clouds, accompanied mere seconds later by low tumbling of thunder.

There was no trace of the setting sun like days before. A small darkness grew over the city making it a concrete gray that washed throughout the air. Lights flickered on below from the street cars as they hurried home. Few lamps stood emitting a stagnant orange light due to the darkness.

A storm had unexpectedly made its way into the towns streets, proving the un effectiveness of the weather station. A certain demon sighed dissapointedly as he watched few droplets of water throw themselves at his window, making a tear streaking way down the side of the building.

He was supposed to meet Rin again today as usual, but he could tell along with the rest of the city residents that tonight was going to be a VERY bad storm. The wind began to pick up as an emphasis.

He looked to the floor closing his eyes, he had been hoping to finish their conversation from the other day.

But surely Rin wouldn't dare to travel out to meet him during this weather. He stood hands in his suit pockets as he went to the conference room.

...

Outside the weather only got worse, the wind picked up until it began to howl against the buildings. The rain started its relentless pour soaking any innocent victim who dared step outside. Lighting roared through the clouds threatening to pounce on anything it dared to pass.

Sesshomaru looked out the window again, his eyes unfocused, he felt his chest grow heavy as he thought of Rin.

He placed a smooth hand on the cold window and stared outside at the demonic weather. The rain droplets smeared down the glass, making the outside world appear blurry and distorted.

His golden eyes softened as his heart rate picked up.

"Rin"

* * *

**Phew well that's that chapter. Took me a while because of school, but at least I got it out.**

**Again sorry if things feel rushed through the story I'm trying to make things flow. **

**Hope you enjoyed XP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own inuyasha or it's characters and I make no profit from this story!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Grey clouds overtook the city, as time rolled into the late evening. All the cars rushed to their destinations, as people scattered to find shelter. When the rain and wind began to pick up shops hurriedly closed their doors and mothers would be seen tightly pulling their children toward the safety of their homes.

Gutters began to rush with murky water, coupled by forgotten trash left carelessly on the ground.

When the lightening began to flash and the thunder began to roll, the city grew quiet. No one was seen on the streets and cars were parked unmoving near the curb.

Street lamps flickered on one by one barely making any difference in rain dark rainy haze. The many tall apartment buildings and office headquarters stood indifferent to the ongoing storm. Illuminated by the residents and lights coming from inside the windows.

The only disruption to this scene was the single car cautiously navigating through the streets.

Sesshomaru remained as calm as he could as he drove down the streets. His finger tapping rapidly against the steering wheel, annoyed at the red light he was waiting for. The demon couldn't explain what had made him so eager to rush out into the storm and get into his car.

However, the direction he was going he knew where he was going to end up in a couple of minutes. The same place he had been going to everyday since he met her.

' No, there was no way she would be out in this storm.'

Nevertheless he couldn't help but automatically walk out of his office when he thought of her, the habit of going to see her making it feel like the most natural thing in the world.

" Rin "

Sesshomaru's chest constricted as he thought of her in this storm. Her small frame being torn at by the wind, and her hair soaked with rain. A part of him argued that she was not silly enough to venture out of her home in this type of weather, but another part just pushed him on. The need to see her and ensure her safety growing. He had, in fact, no other way to check. During their time together they had never exchanged phone numbers, And neither knew where the other lived or worked.

His inner beast growled at him for his incompetence. Sesshomaru could only think of how to ask her for her information the next time they saw each other, that way he could call her first.

His foot pushed down harder on the gas pedal. Hoping he could get there faster.

* * *

Grey clouds turned black, as they tumbled about over the silver haired demons head. His suit instantly becoming soaked when he stepped out of the car. He quickly made his way further into the boardwalk. The demon continued on fighting against the intense winds that pushed his damp hair against his face. Golden eyes squinted trying to see the path in front of him that was blurry due to the heavy fog. Lifting an arm to cover his eyes from the rain, he didn't flinch when a sudden streak of light flashed through the sky and lit up the surrounding area.

Making it to the side walk nearest to the boat harbor, he paused gripping the railing tightly in his clawed hands.

The normally still waters were in a frenzy before the demons eyes. Boats rocked frantically in the harbor threatening to release themselves from their bonds and reek havoc among the other boats. Waves rushed against the side of the railing pushing sprays of water against sesshomaru's face.

He looked around, unable to process anything around him. In every direction he looked he saw nothing more than a thick white wall of cloud and the faded grey silhouette of what lies beyond.

He waited a few moments, just standing there before a rather large downpour of rain rushed into his eyes. For a moment he was temporarily blind. He hurriedly wiped the water out of his eyes with his damp sleeves.

The rain stopping above him. He looked up, a rather large black umbrella had replaced the rain and sky.

Turning his head he cast a glance at the holder, the person he had ventured into the storm to find.

Had found him.

Rin's hair was drenched and covered her face as sesshomaru had predicted. She wore a light jacket that barely protected her from the rain and wind. And her cheeks looked flushed because of the cold. Her arm was raised to cover sesshomaru safely under the umbrella, leaving herself unProtected and vulnerable. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, the smile on her face had warmed him. It was the same smile she had shown him everyday, an unusual relief shined in her eyes accompanied by her kindness.

She let out a slow breath, " Sesshomaru, I thought I'd find you here."

Quickly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, both of them being enveloped under her umbrella. He wrapped his arms around her back and pushed her into his chest. Rin's face immediately flushed red, ' eh...eh? W-what is he doing did he catch A cold?'

Her heart began to hammer in her chest rapidly, her breaths becoming erratic and out of control.

Sesshomaru simply held her not knowing exactly why or exactly what to do. The wave of relief that flushed over him when seeing her smiling face sent his heart into such a frenzy it was almost unbearable. He had no other thought than pulling her body closer to his, an instinct almost.

" Se-Sesshomaru," Rin spoke softly her hands coming around to rest lightly on his back.

His demon purred lightly with the young girl in his arms. Her warmth spreading through his chest.

He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on her shoulder. He felt her small arms wrap around his back, as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Then he heard it, quietly deep within himself.

It was clear as if someone whispered it right into his ear.

The thought caused his eyes to blink open and stare at the young woman in his arms.

'_mine' _

* * *

_**Will definitely get the next chapter out reaaalllly soon! ];{**  
_

_**Just a short one for now.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own inuyasha or it's characters**

**Enjoy ;).**

* * *

Sesshomaru moved hurriedly over to his car, Rin protectively in his arms beside him, both wanting to escape from the forceful rain. Sesshomaru held the passenger door open for Rin, before he made a mad dash for the drivers side.

As Sesshomaru closed the door to the drivers side he glanced over at Rin to see her tuck a loose, wet strand of hair behind her ear, before giving out a small huff. The demon couldn't help the small smirk that arose to his thin lips, upon seeing Rin like this. He couldn't help but think she was cute under these circumstances.

Thunder continued to freely roar outside the trendy car. The two occupants in the car enjoying a comfortable silence, as they caught their breath from the outside storm. Sesshomaru looked towards her with his amber eyes, in the process catching the gaze of her warm brown ones. He could have sworn he saw a blush creep it's way onto her cheeks until she turned her head to gaze out the window.

' Honestly, too cute for words,' he thought, with another smirk.

" S-sorry for imposing so suddenly like this" she squeaked out, still facing the window.

" Rin, You have nothing to worry about its not like you could help it,"

" eh, but still..", ' I don't want to be a bother to you,' she thought trying not to appear foolish in front of the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru shrugged as he reached for his keys. He started the car and drove away from the curb. The windshield wipers were turned on high, but it did very little to keep the rain off of the glass windshield.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Sesshomaru felt nervous about traveling to Rin's home. although, through the time they had now known each other neither one had inquired anything personal about the other. each felt open and honest with each other, however, never asked anything about the others lives. Never had Sesshomaru truly realized or really cared until now. It had just dawned on him how little he knew about her. Hopefully he could fix that soon.

Rin was mysterious, almost like a ghost to Sesshomaru or some kind of angel.

He loved and relished in the time he spent with her but, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was still a stranger. Someone who was still far off in the distance. It all felt like a blur to him.

Rin told him where she lived in her soft voice, as he pondered over all these distressing thoughts in his mind.

Outside the rain flooded the sky showing no signs of letting up at all. Thunder bellowed louder than before and lighting flashed striking anything in its path.

* * *

Inutaisho looked out his manor window with hazy eyes. His wife Izayoi walking up towards him, snaking her arms lovingly around his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder. Inutaisho smiled warmly and closed his amber eyes, bringing his hand up to rest gently on the woman's cheek.

"What are you thinking about," she asked kindly.

"Just what exactly my son could be doing right now,"

"Well, Inuyasha said he would be spending the night with Kagome. As for your other son, I'm sure he is perfectly fine. He is a very smart and capable boy."

Inutaisho grinned, " I know very well he is, I just hope he manages through this storm. He left the office today in such a rush, he looked like a storm himself."

He remembered the look on Sesshomaru's face, it was stoic yet, with a twinge of worry. He only caught a glimpse because of the way Sesshomaru rushed down the halls and out into elevator.

In all his years he would have never thought his eldest son could make such a face. He had no clue as to what was causing such a profound change in his son's attitude but, he liked it very much.

"He'll be alright, I don't think there's any cause for worry."

"Let's just hope this storm doesn't catch him,"

* * *

Brakes screeched hard over thick cement, until they came to a stop. Resting tires laid in front of an old, fallen tree damp with the fresh layer of rain.

Sesshomaru stared at the tree. _Where the hell did that come from?_

He and Rin were on their way towards her house when lightning shot out of nowhere and struck a tree, causing it to fall in front of them. Thankfully, they were able to stop in time and avoid a collision. They just sat there for a couple moments thinking about what happened and what to do.

There wasn't really any other way to her home, but the blocked path in front of them, and that certainly was not an option anymore.

"Rin -?"

The demon barely had time to turn his head when he heard the car door open.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Thank you for the ride, I can walk from here." Rin stated, getting out of the car.

Sesshomaru instantly reached for her hand, grabbing hold of her jacket sleeve. "There's no way I'm letting you out in this storm, Rin". She merely looked at him for a moment, the rain already soaking her clothes. "It's okay, my apartment is literally right over there."

That was only partly a lie. Her apartment was more accurately about four blocks away, but you could easily enter the complex from where they were. And she refused to let Sesshomaru drive her all the way around to the other entrance.

"No, Rin" he said sternly, still holding on tightly to her shirt sleeve.

He didn't like this

There were many reasons why he didn't want to let her go. But the clearest excuse he could find in his head at the moment, was simple. It was nearly a hurricane. And this human girl wanted to venture out of the safety of his car to face the elements on her own. What kind of man would he be if he simply said yes? He could just see his father shake his head disapprovingly. That, and his beast was on its heels, demanding he pull her back into the car and reassure her own safety.

"Its fine, where else could I go anyway?" she said before turning in another attempt to leave. Sesshomaru once again pulled her back into the car, the look on his face becoming serious, as his grip tightened on her. "You can stay at my place," he said. Rin looked at him ready to object, however the look in his eyes made her pause. "B-but-" she stumbled, not quite sure what to say. His question catching her off guard and a bit flushed. "This storm is only going to get worse, stay at my place until it passes," his voice was calm, surveying her actions, hoping she would come around and just accept. Rin looked down into her lap, a harsh cold wind blew beside her And she quivered.

What was happening? Why was he being so persistent? To her the storm didn't look that bad. She felt she could easily make her way to her home. She felt his hand grip hers again, and she wanted nothing more than to cave in and accept his request. "Rin" she heard again, she looked up and instantly regretted it. "..Please."

That was it, she couldn't refuse him anymore. Her heart wouldn't allow her to. His worried expression, and pleading voice made her melt in her seat. Why couldn't she refuse him?

She hesitated, but nodded slightly, pulling the car door closed and reaching for her seat belt. Sesshomaru exhaled in relief, his demon purring in satisfaction at her submission.

**'Mine,' **it growled again, for the second time that day. Sesshomaru's eyes widened then quickly shut, pushing his beast down, as far down as he possibly could. Rubbing his head for a moment he let out a small sigh, his beast had been riled up all day and was reluctant to calm down. he pondered over the many reasons why it could be acting this way. The weather perhaps? He felt Rin shiver beside him, and looked over at her for a moment. her skin was a bit pale and her dark brown hair turned black from the relentless rain. Sesshomaru took off his wet coat then threw it in the back of the car, then he shed his perfectly dry suit jacket and draped it over her lap.

"Wear it. Ill turn the heater up too, so it won't be as cold." he said quietly hoping for no more objections. He put the car in reverse and started on his way to his apartment building. He was more than pleased when Rin simply nodded and wrapped herself in his jacket. As they drove Rin felt her eyes grow heavy, she leaned her head against the window and pulled Sesshomaru's jacket more over herself. Hearing her breathing deepen, Sesshomaru turned again to her side of the car, his eyes running over her form yet again as she drifted to sleep. His beast purred, relaxing at the sight of her sleeping form .

'Yeah, just the weather.'

* * *

" Inuyasha, could you leave even more of a mess?" Kagome asked very sarcastically to the half demon in question.

His bowl of ramen was literally all over the place, more accurately all over her table. She started to wonder why she invited him over AGAIN after the last time. He had tried to be romantic and attempted to cook her a meal at home. The thought was very sweet, but the aftermath was a nightmare. When she had got home her entire kitchen was a disaster. Noodles were stuck to the ceiling, ( don't ask how that could happen) the sink was overflowing with dirty water and dishes, the stove was aflame with different pots and covered pans, the fridge was on its side for gods sake!

She sighed, nearly flinching at the memory and the time it took to scrape that food off the ceiling.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, again ready to describe her frustration to him. she paused when she saw he wasn't even paying attention to her. His head was turned to face the window, and his eyes were blank and listless. his hands still on the ramen bowl.

"Inuyasha?" she said quietly, he looked towards her. "Is everything okay?".

"Yeah, I was just thinking about my half brother." he said turning back towards the window for a moment trying to see something. "Is Something wrong with him?" asked Kagome. "No definitely not, that bastard has just been acting strange lately." Kagome shrugged, thinking of how much stranger it was for Inuyasha to wait to eat ramen just to worry about his brother. However, she was glad that the brothers' were no longer at each other's throats. "I'm sure he'll be fine.." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "In the mean time.." Inuyasha glanced up at her then immediately shrugged backwards. Kagome had a murderous look in her eye, her eyebrows twitched in frustration. She began to emit a deadly aura, and she slowly raised her fist. Inuyasha gulped...hard!

"Would you mind not spilling your food all over my floor!" she screamed. The half demon twitched, realizing his hands had been loosening on the bowl, allowing the ramen broth to spill onto the carpet below. He immediately put the bowl on the table, his instincts telling him to run.

He instantly remembered the last time he made a mess in kagome's home. He had to suck up for weeks before she would even look at him again.

"Shit" he muttered, as he turned to reach for a towel only to knock over the soda he had been drinking.

* * *

**Well How was that? **

**Thank you for the many kind reviews, I appreciate it. XD **

**The Next chapter is going to be a very sweet one, with a scene I have been dying to write. I'm trying to include alot more dialogue between the character's I realize I haven't been doing a lot of that. **

**Thanx for reading! :}**


End file.
